


Hunt or be Hunted

by Silentmew



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demons, Gay Sex, Ignis death, M/M, Multi, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vampire Ardyn Izunia, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Ignis Scientia, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are Vampire hunters. On their last mission Ignis is captured by a crimson haired vampire and raped.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Ignis

A graveyard…. Ignis thought to himself as he and Gladio made their way up the path towards the mansion on top. Loose gravel crunching under heavy boots, mud sloshing up over the toes. It was raining on the cold October night, wind whistling through the trees like ghosts warning the Masters of their impending visitors, now so close the flickering candles illuminated their gruff faces.

Gladio glanced over at Ignis uneasily, pulling his long coat tighter around his body as of that might warm him more though it had soaked through long ago. This was the life of a hunter, though at the moment he couldn't help but wonder why they'd chosen it…. Ignis had been a vampire hunter to start, up until they met Gladio had prefered to stick to his monsters. But five years ago he'd stumbled into a bar and fallen in love. Wasn't long after the two had been married, quickly becoming the stuff of legends. This would be their third case this week and when they were done Ignis had agreed to a much needed break.

"You sure about this Ig?" Gladio asked. 

Ignis grinned. "Scared are we?" Ignis replied. Gladio scoffed, drawing his sword and following the smaller man into the shadows towards the back of the house. The main entrance was open but they would make a play for the servants entrance in hopes of leasing their chances of alerting the master. 

Once inside all sound seemed to fall away, the creaking trees, whistling wind and thundering rain, leaving only the sound of the two men breathing. They surveyed their surroundings, creeping slowly forward, stopping every time the old wooden floor creeked. If was dark in the house, only a few candles on the walls flickering as as draft blew through, threating to blow them out. Ignis shivered, though more from fear he thought than cold. He stopped, listening to his own heart beating. Gladio however took a few steps ahead, attention fixated on the paintings that hung on the wall.

"You think this is him?" Gladio asked, voice much to loud. Ignis shushed him, face losing a few shades as he looked around making sure the house remained undisturbed. " Breath Iggy, no one's home. Best we can do is gather some information and get out."

Gladio stood along moment waiting for Ignis to reply but no sound came from the man behind him. Silence… only silence… Gladio turned slowly to see the passage behind him empty, Ignis was gone. Gladio heard a scream echo throughout the house, it was Ignis, no mistake. He turned, searching for the source of the sound, he didn't see the other monsters closing in. "Ignis!!"

Gladio was running blind towards Iggy's screams, blade drawn. He needed to save his lover but the monsters were closing in around him. The way ahead barred by teeth and claws. Gladio was surrounded, ten maybe twenty vampires, fangs and red eyes glaring back at him, waiting for him to make a move. He swallowed hard, taking up his fighting stance. Gladio needed to save Ignis, but first he had to get through all of them.

Ignis awoke to find himself naked and bound to a bed, his hands and feet stretched to the bedposts leaving him fully exposed. He struggled hard against his bonds, feeling them cut into his skin, ripping and tearing at the soft flesh.

"Gladio!" He cried out, the sound coming out as only a garbled mumble over the gage.

A chuckle from somewhere in the shadows alerted Ignis to the presence of a man sitting to the right of him, face only slightly visible, obscured by shadows cast by the flickering candles light. The man stood, long crimson hair falling over his bare chest and silken robe, a stark contrast to the pail skin so light it seemed to glow in the moonlight as he stepped past the window. Slender fingers brushed the hair away and Ignis got his first look at the master of the house with red eyes and white fangs biting playfully at his bottom lip. He struck a terrifying figure though not unpleasant to look at. Ignis tracked the man with his eyes as he walked around the bed to sit beside him, running his nails down Iggy's face almost like a lover.

"Struggle all you want you'll only ware yourself out trying and you'll need your strength for what I'm about to do to you," the man said. "I am Ardyn, I am the master here but of course you already knew that. Let's get started shall we?"

Ardyn kissed Iggy's wrist, massaging it with his lips until he sank his fangs deep into the pink flesh. Ignis whimpered at the sudden pain, expecting this to be the end but Ardyn with drew his fangs licking the wound clean before peppering lighter kisses down across his arm. Ardyn sank into Iggy's lips, rolling them in his own as he kissed him moving his way down Iggy's lips, chest, abdomen, to his thighs. Sinking his teeth in yet again to the fleshy thigh, massaging the skin after with his lips and repeating the action with the other. Ignis could feel his blood rushing south, oddly turned on by the contact, his member growing hard under the touch. He felt so guilty… Gladio… what would he say to him after all this, if he allowed himself to cum from this man's touch.

Ardyn made his way back to to Iggy's mouth, his own member errect and sticking out of his robe, it brushed hard against his own as Ardyn lay his weight into him. "I'd venture a guess you're not a virgin, maybe you've been with that beast of a man you came in with," Ardyn whispered, snaking a hand down to Iggy's entrance, his member twitching at the hiss Ignis made as the first finger was inserted promptly followed by a second. "But I'm going to make you feel things you never even thought possible, I'm bigger than he is, aren't I… This may hurt at first but then you will feel nothing but pleasure. Shall we begin?" Ardyn pressed a third finger in, scissoring and thrusting until he could add a fourth. "Just say when… I won't enter you until I hear you beg for more. Do you want me?"

"No… please…. No…" Ignis replied. Fighting hard against the pleasure mounting in his body, it felt so good, the bloodloss somehow only adding to the feeling of uphoria.

"You look about ready to burst. I can help you with that. All you have to do is ask… do you want me Ignis? Do you want me to take your pain away and replace it with pleasure?" Ardyn asked, wrapping his lips around Iggy's nipples, rolling them in his teeth before sinking in his fangs, Ignis whimpered and bucked hard at the sensation. "Say it Ignis…"

"Yes! Oh six… yes… I want you… I…" the words flew out of Iggy's mouth uncontrolled, it felt so good, like a drug rushing through his veins as the vampire's venom filled him. Poor Gladio, what would he do? What would he say? He had no more time for thought as he felt Ardyn's hardened cock pressing for entrance.

Ignis bucked hard at the intdusion, his gasping moan muffled by Ardyn's lips on his. A metallic taste filled his mouth as they kissed and Ignis could feel teeth puncturing his tongue and lips as they were worked over by the other man. Blood trickled out the side of Iggy's mouth, his or the vampires he wasn't sure, lost in the heat and passion of the moment. Ardyn thrust into him harder, fucking him in urnest now, ddep, long, penetrating thrusts that filled Ignis to the brim. Ardyn was bigger and thicker than Gladio, pushing up against the inside of his entrance, the stretch almost unbearable. Ardyn pulled away from Iggy's mouth a moment, raising his hips to change position. He hummed, pleased with himself as he looked down at his captive. He placed a hand on Iggy's abdomen, grinning.

"Do you feel that, my cock inside you. Look down," Ardyn instructed. Ignis did as he was told, shocked to see the tip of Ardyn's cock rippling under his abdomen every time Ardyn thrust up into him. Ignis threw his head back against the pillow cumming hard.

"Six… oh…. Hummm. K… keep… ghh… keep going," Ignis moaned, at full attention once more. "Are you…"

"Never you mind me, just lay back and enjoy. I'm going to make you mine, your body and your soul," Ardyn replied. With that he fell back into Ignis, singing his teeth into his shoulder, peppering bites across his arms and torso. 

Ignis was feeling faint but he didn't care. He had never felt such pleasure, he never wanted it to end, every nurve felt like it was in fire, such heat filling his body. He was close again, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Teeth sank into Iggy's neck and he came on contact, cock still untouched, Ardyn emptying into him only a moment later. Still Ardyn did not withdraw, his teeth still in Iggy's neck, massaging the skin with his lips as he drank. Pleasure was replaced with panic as Ignis realized what was happening. How much blood had he already lost? He could taste blood in his mouth, his or… He struggled hard against his chains once more but he didn't have the strength, life being drained from him steadily by the second. He couldn't speak, vision going black. He was dying.

"Ignis," Gladio called, shaking him. "Ignis!"

Ignis opened his eyes to slits looking up at Gladio. He mouthed his name but no sound came out. Gladio was crying but he didn't seem injured. Gladio unbound Iggy's hands, holding them in his and rubbing at the damaged skin, kissing his fingers. Ignis tried to touch Gladios face, only able to move his fingers slightly, once again mouthing Gladios name before his body fell limp.


	2. Gladio

"Ignis!!" Gladio shouted, feeling teeth dig deep into his shoulder. 

He swore turning to swing at the monster who had attacked him. Gladio had felled over a dozen already but they just kept coming. His fear mounting as he called after Ignis, with no reply. He could have swore he'd heard him earlier but he couldn't be sure over the sound of the beasts. He felt teeth on his arms and back as they closed in, one got him in the leg. He was sure he was finished, slashing and hacking almost blind in the spray of blood. But then it was over, Gladio looked around waiting for the next attack but it never came. Bodies littered the ground around him in a pool of blood, the only sound left was the beating of his own heart like a drum in his ear. 

Exhaustion took Gladio and he collapsed on the steps, red soaking his clothing as he knelt, desperately trying to find the strength to stand. What would be waiting when he climbed those stairs? Would he have to fight? Would he even be able to? He would free Ignis then they would escape together but then there was no way of knowing his condition. What if he was wounded or worse…. He couldn't think of that now. Ignis was alive, he was alive. But he might be hurt so there was no counting on his help. He would have to do this on his own, face the alpha all on his own.

Slowly Gladio rose from the steps making his way to the top, each step giving him new strength as he prepared himself for the fight to come. At the top he found a long corridor, much like the ones they had explored below; dark, drafty, lined with paintings. There was no light in the corridor accept for the low flickering coming from a room about halfway down. The glow cast shadows across the walls, inviting yet ominous. That had to be where they were keeping Ignis. Gladio edged his way down staying close to the wall, though there was no one else around to catch him, until he reached the entrance. 

He leaned against the wall taking a deep breath as he prepared his attack, turning the corner with haste and planting himself in a fighting stance. But no one was there, the room was completely empty. A breeze came in through an open window blowing the curtains in and making the candles flicker casting shadows that seemed to move, making it hard to see the room. It was large with a writing desk in the corner, fancy armchairs by a fireplace and a large four poster bed in the middle draped in red fabric. That's when he saw Ignis… laying naked in the bed, the corner of a sheet thrown over his crotch, arms and legs tied tight to the bed posts, his body covered in blood and bites, white reminats from sex still across his cheat. Ignis wasn't moving, blood dropped heavily from his lips which had begun to turn blue. Only a slight wheezing of labored breath hinted at any sign of life.

Gladio felt sick as he looked at his lover afraid to come any closer. He found himself staring at Ignis, counting bites of all things, 15 just at quick glance, before something made his feet move. He sat down beside Ignis, stroking his face lightly before moving to untie his hands. Gladio massaged the damaged skin around each wrist, kissing his fingers as he did so. Gladio felt the hand move as fingers brushed his face, Ignis had his eyes opened to slits, he was mouthing Gladios name. More blood dropped from Iggy's mouth as he tried to speak, words lost in a gurgle in his throat. 

"Iggy," Gladio said in a shaky voice. He knew there was no way, he was too late. Ignis was dying and there was nothing he could do. A tear ran down Gladios face. The light was fading from those beautiful green eyes he so dearly loved. Ignis mouthed his name once more and Gladio held him tighter, trying to comfort him. "Shh Ig, you just rest okay. It's okay. It'll be over soon, I promise, the pain will stop soon. I'm gonna take you home, you're safe now Iggy. I've got you."

Ignis closed his eyes, the words seeming to sooth him, and the wheezing stopped. Tears were flowing freely now as Gladio saw death slowly wash over Ignis, his body limp and broken in his arms, already going cold. Gladio wiped them away with the back of his hand, there was no time for this, he had them get them out of there. He would mourn later, once they were safe. He untied Iggy's feet, then wrapping him in a sheet, Gladio carried him from the room not bothering to find his missing clothes.


	3. Ardyn

Ardyn rose from his coffin, yawning and stretching as he prepared to greet the night, breathing in the crisp cool air. Tonight would be a good night. He had heard there were two young hunters in town, two of the best. It had been so long since the crimson haired vampire had been given a challenge and he intended to enjoy it. 

"Master, they have been sighted," Ravus said, bowing low as he entered.

Ardyn grinned with pride. He had made the silver haired man his second in command only a few years prior and had revelled in his presence ever since. The man had been his companion, his right hand man and his lover since the day he had been turned. He strolled across the room, taking Ravus by the chin and bidding him to stand, pulling the man in and capturing his pale lips. 

Stubbornly Ravus only parted his lips when Ardyn begged him to, despite how delicious Ardyn's tongue was. He pulled away, breaking the kiss abruptly, much to Ardyn's confusion who tried to resume the kiss but Ravus again stopped him, Ardyn's face quickly turned to anger. "No wait," Ravus said. "Must you face them tonight? You don't have to take him, let one of the others… you know I don't like when you lay with other men. Please Ardyn, for me, just tonight."

Ardyn ran a long finger down Ravus' face, stopping at his lip. "My pet… jealousy is not a good look on you. I will do as I please and you will be greatfull," Ardyn purred, placing a silver knife to Ravus' throat. "Or you will be dead… which well it be Ravus."

"Your way of course master," Ravus replied.

"Good. See the room is prepared, only the best will do for our guest. Oh and Ravus, don't let this happen again. I do enjoy your company but don't test me," Ardyn warned. 

"Yes master," Ravus bowed low and turned to exit.

A bump downstairs drew Ardyns attention. "It seems our guests have arrived rather ahead of schedule, how rude. They've arrived too early for the master suit and the royal treatment I'd planned, whatever well they think of us now. Hospitality is so rare to find these days. No matter, I will see them in the guest chambers. Try not to damage him too badly Ravus, I like my toys pristine."

It was almost an hour before Ravus returned, once again bowing low. This time blood stained his once pristine white coat. When he stood he had a solum look on his face. "It is done master, in the guest room as you requested. Please master… Ardyn… don't do this."

Ardyn didn't seem to notice this last remark from Ravus, instead his attention was fixated on the door, only a few down he knew there was a gift wrapped toy waiting for him. His feet moved on their own, carrying him from the room. Without a second word. He approached the door, turning the latch ever so slowly, savouring the moment. Once inside he saw his present so elegantly gift wrapped in the form of a young sandy haired man, naked and bound on the bed atop red satine sheets. He rested so peacefully in his drug induced state.

In the corner a bath had been dawn overlooking the bed, steam rolling off the water in waves, fogging up the nearby looking glass. Ravus never did disappoint. Slowly, Ardyn roved his clothing, sinking into the warm tub, letting the water lap up around him until it settled to a calm still. He caught a reflection of himself in the pool, grinning at the red eyes, made even more viberint by the hair that hung around them and pale skin. He scooped the water, letting in trickle over his flesh sending pleasure tingles down his spine, the perfect prelude to the main course. Already his member was growing hard, begging to be touched. It would be hard to wait, big he intended to, driving the real pleasure from the surrender of his prey. He would not feast until he heard the lamb beg for slaughter. 

A sound from the bed made him look up, to see Ignis starting to wake. Ardyn watched as he tossed restlessly, the drugs starting to ware off. Groggily Ignis groaned, opening his eyes to look around, becoming accustomed to his surroundings. Ardyn rose from the bath, drying himself off, dressing only in a silken robe as he watched the lamb struggle.

"Ga… Gladio!" Ignis called, the words lost in his gag, coming out only as a mumble. "Gladio!!!"

Ardyn chuckled, sighing down in the armchair he'd ordered be placed beside the bed, Ravus did like to watch sometimes after all, perhaps he would even allow the man to join in this time. He grinned as Ignis struggled against the sunlight to see him, nearly blind without his glasses. 

Struggle all you want you'll only ware yourself out trying and you'll need your strength for what I'm about to do to you," Ardyn said, moving to the bed. He ran a figure down Ignis' face much as he had to Ravus' so many times before, this touch though sending waves of anticipation throughout out the Vampires body. His skin was so warm, so soft. He could hear the blood pumping, fear making it rush through his veins just begging to be sucked dry. He would force himself to resist, waiting would only make it tasye that much more refined. "I am Ardyn, I am the master here but of course you already knew that. Let's get started shall we?"

Just a taste he thought, bitting into the lambs wrist, massaging it, caressing it with his lips then licking the wound clean, the hiss of pain from his victim making Ardyn's member twitch. Ardyn moved his lips down Ignis' arm, peppering the pink flesh with nips and kisses until he reached his pink lips forced open by a saiten cloth. Ignis tried to pull away but he held him fast. Ardyn moved his lips down the lambs pulse, skidding his body on-top of his so their members were grinding as Ardyn moved. His lips traveled down Iggy's chest, stopping at his nipples to bite again, caressing and kissing the wound before moving on down his abs to his muscled thighs. Ardyn sand his teeth into one being very careful to not lay a finger on the lambs cock, feeling Ignis buck up hard and moan at the contact. Ardyn looked up, pleased to see his prey beguine to stiffen and rise to the occay. He repeated the action on his other thigh, this time lingering, rubbing, and sucking with purpose until again he felt Ignis buck, his breathing becoming ragged. Ardyn abandoned his efforts, returning to his preys mouth, pulling the gag free and kissing him for real. Ardyn pulled his robe off, fully freeing his member as he sank his weight into Ignis, grinding lightly against him, both men now painfully errect.

"I'd venture a guess you're not a virgin, maybe you've been with that beast of a man you came in with," Ardyn whispered, snaking a hand down to Iggy's entrance. He hissed and bucked up hard into Ardyn as the first figure was added, followed by a second after a few thrusts. He leaned in real close to Iggy's ear, kissing the lobe and bitting at it gentle enough to not break skin. "But I'm going to make you feel things you never even thought possible, I'm bigger than he is, aren't I… This may hurt at first but then you will feel nothing but pleasure. Shall we begin?" Ignis visibility swallowed hard as Ardyn, who was In fact a full 3 inches longer and rather alot thicker then he was, pressed his member once more against his thigh as if trying to punctuate his point.

"No… please…. No…" Ignis replied. His voice and body shaking.

Ardyn wasn't convinced, staring at the blown out pupils, rock hard member, trembling body and sweat trickling off his pale pink flesh, he was the perfect snack just begging to be devoured. It wouldn't take much now before he had the lamb where he wanted. Ardyn didn't think he would last much longer in this state, he needed to close the deal and fast.

"You look about ready to burst. I can help you with that. All you have to do is ask… do you want me Ignis? Do you want me to take your pain away and replace it with pleasure?" Ardyn asked, wrapping his lips around Iggy's nipples, rolling them in his teeth before sinking in his fangs, Ignis whimpered and bucked hard at the sensation. Still Ignis pleaded, begged even for him to stop. Determined, Ardyn inserted a third finger, and a fourth. Ignis bucked and mulled under his touch, completely undone and still he said no. Ardyn thrust hard, figure fucking Ignis till his eyes rolled back. Ardyn sank his teeth in again, filling the lambs veins with venom which acted on him like a drug. At last a laboured yes escaped the lambs lips. "Say it Ignis… tell me you want me, beg for me to fill you."

Yes! Oh six… yes… I want you… I…" the words flew out of Iggy's mouth uncontrolled as he came hard, cock still untouched.

Ardyn lay into Ignis, bottoming out in a single thrust. He took a few experimental trusts before raising Iggy's knees and fucking him in earnest. The lambs head flew back in a soundless moan at the new angle, pounding his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Ardyn dove his tongue into the lambs mouth, nearly suffocating him as he deepened the kiss, bitting his own lip as he moved and spilling the blood into Iggy's mouth.

Ardyn grinned pulling away for a moment, placing a hand on the lambs abdomen as he gave a few more deep thrusts. "Do you feel that? My vock inside you? Look down." Ignis did as instructed, shocked to see Ardyn's cock thrusting into him through his abdomen. That was it, that was enough to bring the lamb to his second orgasm of the night. Ardyn slowed his thrusts, capturing Iggy's mouth once more, tasting the sweetness of his flesh and blood still on his lips it was entoxicating. 

"Six… oh…. Hummm. K… keep… ghh… keep going," Ignis moaned. "Are you…"

"Never you mind me, just lay back and enjoy. I'm going to make you mine, your body and your soul," Ardyn replied.

With that he fell back into Ignis, singing his teeth into his shoulder, peppering bites across his arms and torso. The blood flowed over his lips sticky and sweet, filling him, warming him. In that moment he felt connected, truely and deeply connected to the lamb. Ignis moaned and whimpered on Ardyn's grasp, his body slowly getting weaker, breath slowing. Ardyn gave one final thrust emptying his load into Ignis as he sank his teeth into his neck. Iggy's eyes flew open as his body fought and Ardyn stroked his hair soothingly.

"Please… st...op ….. I'm… dying. Please…," Ignis pleaded. Ignis struggled hard against Ardyn loosing his will as he blood flowed from his body. "Dying… ple… stop… I want to… live…"

Ardyn could feel the lambs heart slowing, it was almost over. He with drew his fangs, liking the wound clean. A tear ran down the lambs face, no longer able to speak or move. 

"There little lamb, just rest. I am going to give you a gift and when you wake you will find peace, a god of death amongst these humans. Just let the darkness take you and release you hold on this mortal life you so cherrish," Ardyn whispered gently caressing Iggy's hair. He bit into his wrist, letting the blood run freely into the lambs mouth as he watch the last reminants of life leave the bottle green eyes. At last Ardyn withdrew, wiping the blood away and pulling a sheet over the lbs exposed flesh. He lay his head neatly on the pillow and left the room, pausing only a second to stare at his work. He could hear Gladio in the hall and knew his time was up.

"I will see you soon my pet, when the thirst becomes so strong you can't help but find me. I will be waiting," with that Ardyn vanished.


End file.
